Bandit
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Mary-Margaret, breaks into her old apartment. David Nolan's apartment. Complete A.U No curse. Twist on Snow Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Bandit

As she jimmied open the window to her step-mother's apartment Mary-Margaret was grateful for her slender frame. A jade green hoodie and black leggings allowed her to slip through and slide the window down with ease.

In and out, taking some of her step-mother's priceless jewellery with her. That was the plan. She'd watched her for weeks. Regina thought nothing of spending her inheritance, burning her mother's clothes and throwing her out onto the streets before he was even cold.

In and out, she would work in the dark using her… Oh NO!

"Who are you?" A man her age, with piercing blues for eyes, sandy brown hair and twice her size asked. Her eyes squinted as he turned on the light.

"I _said-_ who are you?" he emphasised angrily, chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm.

So this is what a regular Prince Charming looks like? Mary-Margaret quips internally.

"Nice briefs." she mutters, before turning around and beginning her escape out the window.

"Oh no, you don't!" Prince Charming barks before literally knocking the air out of her lungs and his by tackling her to the floor.

He's virtually straddling her as she struggles pinned under him. "Show your face you coward."

It's over. She's going to jail.

But, he is the one that is lost for words as he wrenches back the hood to reveal… the most gorgeous being he has ever laid his eyes on.

"You're a girl?" he gasps in surprise.

"Woman." Mary-Margaret breathes out, frustrated at how easily she has gotten lost in his eyes.

"Hi."

Of all the things she had thought she might hear from his lips: "Scum." Various swear words, but, "hi?"

"Hi." Mary-Margaret says almost laughing at the absurdity.

The moment is broken as he shifts himself and helps her up. "Don't worry, I won't try to run again. I'll stay here while you call them."

He is perplexed. "Call who?"

"Cops."

Prince Charming smiles again that breathtakingly soul-lighting smile. "It's three in the morning you're tired, probably hungry. You need a bed. Not a jail cell."

God help her!

"Thanks for the offer but…" she tries to shrug past him but, the words non-negotiable and final her keep there.

"Unless, you would rather I call them?"

Yes! Please take me away from this handsome man!

"No." "Thank you."

"David."

He extends a hand and as she sheepishly takes it she finally lets out a sob of apology. "Mary-Margaret."

"I'm so sorry." She says sincerely between mouthfuls of hot, vegetable soup and hasty bites of bread. "I didn't mean to- I just needed some of her things."

David listens intently. "Your step-mother."

"Yes," Taking a breath. "I've managed for nearly three years- going from place to place, meals if and when I could get them- that was- until, I met Ruby, she took me in, her and her grandmother."

"Then why come here?"

"The diamonds around her neck? Were courtesy of my father's death." "Their business is struggling. For once, I wanted to use what was intended for me to help other people."

"Stupid huh?"

It's not stupid to him. It's not stupid at all.

"No, no it's not stupid." David says surprised silently taking in every feature of this unlikely bandit from across wooden table as she finishes and pushes the empty bowl, plate and spoon to the side.

"But-"Mary-Margaret quirks, relaxing her body into the chair. "You wanna know what a girl like me is doing in a place like this. Why would I come back? Why?" she exaggerates playfully.

"Am I that transparent?" David states; chuckling.

"Yes, Charming. You are."

"Charming?"

But, she doesn't answer, those gorgeous hazel green eyes growing sad and melancholy. "You haven't changed the place."

"You- you lived here?"

"It was my apartment, until… my father died and then, then she took everything."

"Why would she be so callous?"

The beauty sighed, "She blames me for ruining her life." David isn't sure, but, he cannot help it. "Did you?"

"_Yes._"

God, he needs a drink

A few hours later, they are still chatting when she suddenly gets up and heads to the fridge. "I'm thirsty. May I?"

"Sure,"

That's all she needs to slip past him and head to the door taking a pretty little ring from the nightstand with her.

"Hey!"

No! NO! NO! His mother's ring.

"This isn't personal. After all, you're just her next victim."

She is out the door before he can grab her and kiss… get the ring back leaving him standing in his underwear shouting at the bandit running down the hallway.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!"

Call it adrenaline, attraction or just plain curiosity but, she needs to see the look on his oh so handsome face.

She stops.

Still.

Turns and then…

Smiles before running off into the night, leaving him breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Woah!" Mary-Margaret gasped as she was pulled into the alleyway by familiar arms. David's

He had her pinned, albeit lightly against graffiti filled wall having gotten dressed and caught up with her at breakneck speed. "Where is it?" David asked in a desperate whisper.

"The ring?" Mary-Margaret said a little breathlessly failing at breaking free from his grasp.

"UGH!" His body was rock hard and unmoving; he was staring directly into her eyes. "Yes, the ring."

She thinks about lying, has it on the tip of her tongue, to say she lost it, or sold it but… this is David.

She can't.

Mary-Margaret gives up. "Left pocket."

"Thank you." David says, trusting her enough to release her so that she can reach into her pocket and produce the ring.

"It's not my style anyway." she retorts but, can't help herself and loops the ring onto her finger out of curiosity.

In that single moment, time stopped for David Nolan, any anger he had completely dissipated.

She was wearing his mother's ring.

"You look-" His sentence is cut off by her abruptly taking the ring off and handing it back to him. "See, not me at all." Mary-Margaret chuckles watching as he safely tucks it away in his pocket looking slightly disappointed.

"Why do you care? She probably has a thousand of these things."

His head snaps up and he locks eyes on her honestly. "My father gave that ring to my mother when he asked her to marry him."

"God!" Could she like this man more?

"You're not with Regina."

"No, no I'm not."

"So, I broke in and stole a completely wonderful guy's ring tonight."

"I wouldn't say I'm wonderful." David chuckles.

"Oh, I would." Pushing herself up on her tip-toes she strokes his face and kisses his cheek lingering on the skin before pulling back to gauge his reaction.

"I'm sorry- I Mmm." Whatever she was going to say dies on her lips as he kisses her fiercely.

They are in a state of bliss, this could be another kingdom, another land. She is his Snow White and he her Prince Charming Mary-Margaret kisses back one last time before breaking and smiling nervously.

"I told you I'd find you." David says warmly, just stopping short of completely losing himself in her lips again.

"Yeah, you did." Mary-Margaret sighs before feeling take her arm and tug her away from the wall.

"Haha. Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?"

"_I don't know_. Yes." she confesses before allowing David to take her out of the dark.

She wakes to see his gorgeously charming face staring at her own. Lying opposite her with the duvet evenly covering them both. And then it hits her.

"We made love last night."

He hasn't known her long enough to know what she would or wouldn't say but, he's darn right relieved to hear her describe it like that.

"I would say so." David replies feeling a slow, joyful smile spread across his own lips.

"Oh, no no no!" Mary-Margaret exclaims, flinging the sheets back and swinging her legs down frantically searching for her scattered clothes as soon as they hit the ground.

David sat bolt up-right looking worried. "What is it? Mary-Margaret?"

She turned to him only when her leggings and top half were covered. "I have to go!"

"Is it something I did?"

"No! No! No! I promise I'm just late- for a shift."

"Where? I'll take you."

Mary-Margaret blushes, "David, there's no need. I'll just call Ruby and tell her I'm going to be late."

"Shoes. Can I borrow your toothbrush?"

"Sure! It's just-"

"Through there I know."

Quick as a flash she's ready and at his door and he's fighting every instinct he has to beg her to stay.

"So, I guess this is me."

"I guess it is."

"If you need anything…?"

"You'll find me?"

"Always."

"I almost believe that."

"Good bye Mary-Margaret."

She beams, "Goodbye Prince Charming."

Laughter erupts from him. "I told you, I have a name."

"Don't care. _Charming suits you_."

They grin like a pair of lovesick fools and then she kisses him softly before pulling away. "I really have to go. I'll call you."

"When?"

"Well, keep your phone on and find out." Mary-Margaret quips before finally following through with her promise.

"What a night." David gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the love. Consider this an M rated chapter.**

Chapter 3

He's lying on his back, on a soft tartan blanket that she'd bought, while she presses soft kisses to his lips.

This is their first date, a bonus from Granny and a new job as a teaching assistant meant that she could finally put down some roots, save and buy a fantastic picnic hamper full of food, most of which they had just consumed.

"Mmm. Well that was worth waiting for." David murmurs happily, deepening the kiss, trying to kiss her from new angles as she beckons him up. Apart from meeting for coffee and staying over the night before, Mary-Margaret Blanchard has been annoyingly out of his reach.

Pulling away, she strokes his chin, the scar he got from her catching him with her ring during their more, amorous adventures.

"Charming, I told you. I wanted us to start from a real place." he loves how passionate she is about building a future for herself and he dares to hope, for them.

"And- we have." he smiles, before pecking her lips again because he just can't tear himself away. "You don't have to prove anything to me. To anyone."

"I know." she emphasises playfully, pulling away again. "I just wanted to make you smile."

"Hey," "You do." he pauses to show how much it means. "Every-time I see you. Hold you…"

Mary-Margaret interjects, heart beating wildly with every declaration trying to remind herself it's only been a few weeks, it could all change, but, she knows it won't not, when they both feel as they do.

"Has anybody ever told you how incredibly charming you are?"

He laughs; it's like music to her ears. "Once or twice."

She's satisfied then, sighing happily, so when he completely turns the tables and she is the one on her back, she's more than a little breathless.

"_Charming_."

God, he was going to be the death of her.

"What? I'm dating a bandit. I'm bound to pick up a few things." David chuckles.

"Hahaha. C'mere."

An hour later, they are warm and comfortable, carelessly kissing to the beat of their hearts while she is pressed into the bed. His bed.

"We- have to stop doing this." Mary-Margaret gasps as he makes heart shaped motions on her breasts, it should put fear into him but, the way she reacts to him, trying desperately to pull his face back to hers, shows that it is only whimsical.

Only because she can't believe how good it feels to be his.

"We- MA! Just started doing this." David tries to keep up with her impatient kisses, lulling them into a rhythm.

"That's not what I- mean."

"I've never felt this way with anyone, ever I'd never even…"

He pulls away and smiles, "Me neither."

"But…"

"They weren't you."

Her heart soars again and tears fall from her eyes but, as quickly as they do he kisses them away. "They weren't you."

She closes her eyes in bliss at the action feeling warmth and desire rising in her core but, still feels her lips blindly begging for him.

"Mary-Margaret."

"_Mary-Margaret, look at me._"

Slowly opening her eyes at the tenderness of his voice their attention is now solely on each other having completely paused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, David."

His face contorts in confusion. "Scared? Darling of what?"

"Ugh." she starts to sob. "That I'll wake up."

Catching her face he kisses each cheek lingeringly before joining their lips pouring in all the love he has for her.

They break, both panting hard. "I love you. Mary-Margaret. I love you so much that it scares the crap out of me."

Mary-Margaret giggles. "See, there's the smile."

"I don't expect you to-"

She cuts him off with a sweet kiss. "It's too late. I already do."

"I love you Charming." she whispers.

It takes him a moment to realise what he has just said but, when he does, he pounces.

"AAHHAHA!" she squeals as he peppers kiss after kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." She links their lips in happiness. "I love you."

The eggs bubble and pop in the pan as he moves his hand in a swaying motion, it's Saturday and with the exception of their date yesterday (it was an inspection day at the school), they've been working their socks off so now, now he decides it's time they relaxed.

Mary-Margaret loves lie-ins, loves lying in this bed and it's not because she has gone for long periods without one, a couch the best she could do ninety nine percent of the time no, it's because in this bed, in this house she finally feels like she has a_ home_.

With him she has a home.

The door opens to reveal David, gorgeously bare-chested carrying a small tray with their breakfast.

He navigates well powering through and she props herself up against the pillows and gasps in surprise at the delights placed in front of her.

"Charming!"

Pancakes, bacon, two eggs, sunny-side up the yolk just a little bit runny how she likes it, a bowl of fruit, strawberries, mango, blueberries and kiwi and finally… two glasses of orange juice.

He smiles triumphantly before scurrying back to his side and back into bed.

"Breakfast in bed." David exclaims.

It takes her barely a second before she's pulling him in for a kiss and he's humming at the feel of her sweet lips on his.

Their lips smack as they break and a warm thumb strokes his cheek. "This is amazing. Thank you Charming."

"Mmm." He kisses the crown of her head. "Let's eat before it gets cold."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baths were something that she used to enjoy when her father was alive, being able to leisurely wash away the dirt and the grime of the day while warming her body to its core. They became a routine when she first moved in with Ruby and Granny but, would often be over before they began or rejected in favour of a quick shower. The truth is, she felt like she was depriving them if she used more than her share.

Leaning back, she feels him making slow caresses with his hands. He is massaging her and it feels wonderful, just like everything else they have done this morning. A soothed moan escapes his girlfriend's lips and he knows he has her.

"_David_."

"Relax." he elongates the word in a reassuring tone but, the feelings he stirs within her body make it nearly impossible to do so.

Turning her face, her eyes become dark and hazy with desire and she initiates a kiss and then another and another until he has no choice but to abandon his plans and let her arms firmly lace around his neck.

"You take me to heaven and back I think it's time I returned the favour." Her lips are on his within the moment and no more words are said none except; "I love you."

"God Ruby, I'm in so much trouble." she chuckles, when she is next at their apartment, on Monday after a weekend of absolute euphoria. Mary-Margaret is lying on the chocolate brown couch, denim covered legs splayed out and pink spotted socks covering her feet.

Ruby looks over from the tiny kitchen, the alluring smell of pasta, home-made sauce and vegetables all simmering and bubbling in separate pans wetting her appetite.

It's a shame that Granny was in bed, too sick with a cold to enjoy it.

"That's a funny way of describing it."

"I'll take some food up to Granny see, if she'll take a bite or two when you're done." Even as a one-time bandit, she was never any good at changing the subject.

"And while I'm sure she'll appreciate it Mare, she'd rather you just admit that you are crazy in love with David."

Mary-Margaret gives up. "I am."

Three months later, they are swaying along to song playing on David's IPod when he says it.

"_Marry me._"

She goes completely still, convinced she's misheard and a ghost of a whisper escape: "What?"

And then he releases her hand and gets down on one knee.

The pretty ring she stole is already looped on her shaking finger before she knows what hit her.

He looks devoted as she admires it in shock, tears forming

"I never want it off your finger."

Mary-Margaret sighs blissfully, "Then I guess it's staying on."

David's eyes widen in wonder: "Will you?"

"What do you think?"

She hears him laugh and then he rises and they crash together in a long and passionate kiss.

Lifted, she is being lifted those strong, protective, arms he's spinning her around as if she is weightless.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Ahahaha. MA!" Mary-Margaret punctuates as David's kisses become more joyful and sporadic.

Eventually though, they have to break for air and he sets her down, both grinning and struggling to get their breaths back.

"For a moment there, I thought…." Mary-Margaret nuzzles against his nose and hears a pleasing moan. "There is no way on Earth- I love you."

Ruth is ecstatic when she hears the news as are Ruby and Granny but, as she lies in David's arms, she is restless.

"What's wrong?" he murmurs, turning her face gently. "Mmm. Nothing. Go back to sleep." Mary-Margaret tries to reassure that fiancé of hers but, he won't blink. He knows her. Knows every inch of her skin, they are bound, heart and soul.

"I'm happy."

"She said one day I'd be happy- and that she'd take it away."

"She'll take you away."

"Hey; listen to me, I love you nothing and no one will ever change that and besides, the last I heard from her she was living in Boston with her father."

"When you bought the apartment?" Mary-Margaret asks, despite, knowing the answer.

David smiles radiantly. "Yeah and then a month later…."

Mary-Margaret gives a short laugh and then lingeringly pecks his cheek but, that is not enough for David who beckons her lips until she responds just as passionately.

And she knows, Charming is not going anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For a while, they just hold each other scarcely believing it.

"We're married." she whispers sweetly unable to resist pressing another kiss to his lips. The covers are around them, Mary-Margaret happily on top having barely let her poor husband leave the room, thank goodness for the en suite bathroom.

"We're married." David mimics, making her giggle when he lifts up her left hand to kiss every one of her fingers until he gets to the one he wants.

Her wedding ring finger.

Her wedding ring and engagement ring finger as it was the only one she wanted. "If you kiss my hand anymore it's gonna fall off." Mary-Margaret chuckled but, she did not mind at all.

Not one bit.

"Well then, I better kiss you somewhere else. Hadn't I?" David stopped and proclaimed darkly but, before she could kiss that smug smile off his face, he was already following through on his promise and all she could do was gasp and try not to shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"_David_."

"Hmm?"

"Honey!" she exclaims more persistently as much as she loves what he is doing, she also loves to pretend she can't take it.

David shimmies back up to her swiftly a satisfied grin on his full lips. "My apologies, Ma'am. You have my absolute, undivided attention."

Mary-Margaret pushes herself up on her elbows and smirks successful in her plea. "Good."

"You hustled me." David remarks catching her lips in a ribboning motion that makes her breathless, he holds the back of her head gently running his fingers through that wild hair as she moans at the sensation.

Eyes back on him she doesn't deny it.

"I- Mmm. Did."

And so, he decides, the next time she asks him to come back to her like that, he better make sure she means it.

Later, her voice stirs him from their two o' clock in the afternoon slumber. "Do you think we made a baby?"

The velvet innocence in her voice warms his heart and he opens his eyes and smiles. "Nothing in the world would make me happier." Mary-Margaret props herself up for a moment so that her hair cascades down before hovering over him.

"I can just imagine her running around. Making us deliriously happy."

"Mmm. Her. A little girl."

Breaking, she grins, "Yes, your mom- it's silly!"

"My mom what?" David asks curiously.

"The day you took me to meet her. She used the pendant on me."

The pendant, the one that had been supposedly spelled by a gypsy had predicted every pregnancy in their family in the last three hundred years or so.

He laughed it off as coincidence when he was younger, but, now, now his gorgeous wife was in his arms and he couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

"Say something please."

"Why the heck didn't you run? Most women would."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not most women."

"Baby, seriously."

"I was already so in love with you that I saw it as a blessing regardless of our future."

"I love you Mary-Margaret Nolan."

"I love you David. _Charming_." she said with such joy that it would raise a smile from the grumpiest soul.

Two months later.

"Woah!" David exclaims; when she runs into his arms on what would be both their lunch breaks.

"Hey."

"Hi." his wife says clearly out of breath from running.

"Mmm. What's going on?" He kisses her for-head and then her lips.

"We did it!"

"I know."

Her face is shocked. "But, you can't know I only just took the test."

"Wait, what did you think I was talking about?"

He whispers and she laughs. "Nooo!"

"Well, then what were you talking about?"

Wordlessly she places his hand on her now flat stomach that will not be flat for much longer.

"No! We did it? We're- MA! Pregnant!"

"We're having a baby." she cries before he lifts her up and smothers her and then the baby with kisses.

And all the customers can hear is the ecstatic laughter of a young couple they could not be happier for.

"We'll get a house." David says, carrying her to bed that night. "We'll get a house with a big garden and a swing. I'll build her a swing…" He rattles off all the things he wants for them and it's glorious.

"David, David. Slow down we have plenty of time."

"Nine months goes fast Snow. I just want to be ready."

"And we will be." "Together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is all she's ever wanted, a house with a white picket fence, a husband who takes great joy in smothering her with kisses and the baby that's growing away in her womb.

"Oh, we have a soccer player in there." David chuckles, feeling their daughter kick hard against his palm. They are lying on the grass, their grass in the middle of summer entangled in each other and blissfully happy.

"You bet your bum we do."

"Bum?" he asks amused at her alternative word.

Mary-Margaret just beams even more, her smile becoming more radiant with every month that passes. "I don't want her picking up bad words."

"Ass isn't that bad." he strokes her face with his free hand. Mary-Margaret's face is delightedly surprised, "Oh really? So you would be happy if it was her first word?"

Suddenly, his face fills with horror and he stammers: "Uh, Mommy and Daddy would be great Princess." now talking to Emma he pulls his wife closer but, takes the time to stroke her bum affectionately. At nearly six months pregnant, everything has gotten wonderfully bigger but, also sorer and she loves his foot rubs.

Lazing around on his weekend off was the best idea ever. Moaning at the touch she sighs and says wistfully. "I'm so glad I broke into your apartment."

"Hmm. My bandit, _My Snow_."

"Yes, your Snow." she says, in a sweet whisper that tickles his cheek before they inevitably join their lips in a long and passionate embrace.

She ends up flat on her back against the soft grass as his kisses become steadily slower and gentler.

"Charming, my Charming." she gasps as he deepens the kiss and scoops her up. Mary-Margaret's hands hold tight around his neck. She's vaguely aware through kisses that he is now carrying her inside taking time to lock the garden door.

"Mmm. Honey where are we-?" she starts but stops as she realises exactly where they are going and that she doesn't mind at all.

"We are going- _my darling_ to _our_ room as you are in need of some serious_ T. L. C_." David explains seriously but, with undeniable sensuality.

Batting her eyelashes, the trainee teacher bites her lip and quirks: "Is that right?" David nods and kisses to the beat of her inevitable laughter.

"I love you." Mary-Margaret says after, their Emma's kicks having eased in ferocity. They like to think she goes to sleep whenever are intimate.

"And I can't wait to meet our child."

Three Months Later

"I can't do this." she sobs furiously as he dabs the quickly forming sweat from her brow with a tissue. Her face is bright red and the hand he said she could squeeze as hard as she wanted just might fall off as another contraction hits.

"OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Taking in a pained breath she meets his and the mid-wife's gaze worriedly. "I CAN'T- HAVE THIS BABY NOW!"

Her body jerks forward again and he dis-guards the tissue on the bed-side table and moves to get behind her supporting her back per their mid-wife's a kind man affectionately known as Doc's instructions.

"Yes you can." David states, pressing sloppy kisses to her for-head and lips as she meets them eagerly, welcome relief from the continuous pain. When they break he strokes her face. "You are the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman I know and we are gonna do this together."

"Together." she nods desperately. "Push." Doc calls adding that she is doing so well, that she will be there soon.

"Ha, she's coming?" Mary-Margaret chuckles suddenly rejuvenated beaming with David. "You can see her."

"I can see her head." Doc chuckles, "Honey go look!"

"No. I'm staying right here with you." "We'll see her soon. You can do this. I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And again Mary-Margaret." Doc says, spurring her on. "AHHHHHH!"

Minutes later they are at the last hurdle.

The final push.

Determined, she perseveres screaming the loudest she has ever screamed in her life. It's agony but, so, so worth it as the lights briefly flicker as if something magical has entered the world.

It has.

Their Emma.

She's bloody and has fair wisps of dark hair and is crying wildly but, when David cuts the cord, when she is clean and wrapped in Granny's blanket. She is theirs.

Mary-Margaret sobs when David comes over elated and barely able to tear his eyes away as he lowers the 8lb girl into his wife's arms.

"Oh. You are so beautiful." He coos. "Hi, hi Emma." Mary-Margaret beams: "I'm your mommy. And this: is Prince Charming. He's your daddy."

"And I love him. I love you and him more than anything in the entire world." she breathes out elated bobbing her from side to side.

David sniffs and then bends to join their lips in a strong and tender kiss, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. They are so happy.

"I love you both."

It hurts to feed but, it is her choice David didn't pressure her and actually looks like an excited child as he holds them close.

Emma suckles contentedly, alert and making gurgling noises every few minutes. "There we go. There's our girl."

It might be an ordinary sight but, he can't look away. It bewitches him. His wife, his love, his world.

At the next available opportunity he joins their lips in another long and tender kiss so she knows that too.

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Thank you." David says. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He keeps his promise and more building them the prettiest swing she's ever seen in her life. It's a white seat with flowers decorating the string and is really designed for Mommy and Emma to swing together but, she knows their daughter will love it when she's older as she seems to love it now, giggling with every moment.

"Oh Daddy's a genius. Yes he is, oh yes he is." Mary-Margaret coos holding her close as David gently swings them.

A smile slowly spreading on his lips at the comment, he sighs happily. "Well, thank you ladies."

She looks up at him after a few more minutes and beams as he stops and comes round to face them. "Charming?"

"Yeah." Complete devotion is in his eyes as his wife and a now sound asleep Emma rise to meet his embrace.

"_I love you._"

He puts his arms around her neck careful not to disturb their six week old. "I love you _Snow_. When they kiss it still feels like the first time, when he had her pressed against that wall completely surprised at the impulsive and quite literally stolen kiss.

They eventually break each stroking their child and deciding that it's probably time to put the little lady down for her nap.

Ten minutes later they are carelessly kissing on the couch when David finally speaks stroking her cheek. "How the heck did I get so lucky?"

"Mmm. You have good taste in bandits?" she jokes and then laughs as he pecks her cheek and then follows her down into the couch.

He's above her but only so he can worship her body. Little strokes up and down while he smothers her with kisses. "Yeah, _I do._"

"How did I get so lucky?" she replies breathlessly.

"Mmm. You have good taste in Prince Charmings?" she beams at the identical question and knows exactly what she is going to say.

"Oh yes."

When they are in bed, David holds her close to his heart. She's warm and her skin is lovely after a sneaky shower together.

He thinks about the life they have together. How happy they are and how happy they will be in years to come.

Because he swore to love her for eternity and that's exactly what she'll get.

An eternity of love and happiness.

The bandit princess and her Charming.

Together.

Forever.

**Thanks so much for all the love. I wanted to give them a happy ending as I didn't really know how long I wanted this to be. x**


End file.
